


Hear the Silence, Harry.

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Death Is But the Next Greatest Adventure, Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book Spoilers, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to get to his godfather. He needs to hear the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the Silence, Harry.

Everything around him is in motion. From people stilling in complete surprise, to Bellatrix throwing her head back and letting out an evil cackle of delight. All around him, people are moving, constantly doing something. Something that to Harry Potter, makes no sense.

Nothing makes sense though, because as Harry stares ahead, he doesn't see the people moving. He doesn't know what's going on. All he knows is the veil that sways in the breeze ahead of him, despite there being no breeze. All he knows is the fact that his godfather disappeared in that veil – that veil took away the one last chance he had at a fucking family and –

Harry Potter knows nothing, just that. He doesn't know that people are trying to get his attention. He doesn't know that he's running towards the thing that took his godfather away. He doesn't know a single thing.

_Hear the silence, Harry._

The moment he makes it to the edge of the veil, he feels arms wrap around his waist, dragging him backwards. He doesn't know if he's screaming but he's definitely kicking and scratching. Maybe he is screaming, though. He feels so angry. So hurt. He has to get to Sirius, and he has to do it now.

He kicks out one more time, briefly recognizes a flash of silver by his right side and begins throwing punches. His throat is killing him. Everything hurts but he has to.

_He has to get to Sirius._

It'll be the last thing he does, and he doesn't care. He needs his godfather, he needs him now and – he thinks there's something on his face, something wet.

Is he crying?

He doesn't know anymore.

He finally breaks free – finally—and is running towards the veil again. He doesn't care anymore, he has to – he jumps through. Just as he does though, he hears a cacophony of voices, rushing around him.

"Harry, NO!"

"HARRY!"

"Holy fu—"

"HARRY POTT—"

"Hear the silence, Harry." It's the last thing he hears before everything fades to black.

The veil sways, moved by an invisible breeze. No one makes a sound. No one moves an inch. Everything is still, more still than when Sirius fell through.

_Hear the silence_ is whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair-shorts on livejournal. Written a long~ time ago. Cross-posted to my livejournal, think4paperinkw and fanfiction dot net. The next part will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
